Screaming with Binky: Catapult
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A new 'Screaming with Binky' short! For once, Garfield outwits Binky at his own game by hiring Bucky and his brand new invention... but does this invention come with its own problems? Satchel and Rob are sure finding out the hard way! Slight X-Over between Garfield and Friends and Get Fuzzy!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Get Fuzzy, which belongs to Darby Conley, or Garfield and Friends, or the 'Screaming with Binky' segments, which belongs to Jim Davis!

This idea just came to me on a whim one day when I was looking over the 'Screaming with Binky' compilation, and thought this would be hilarious to do! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I hope you haven't had your morning coffee yet, because we bring you...

**Screaming with Binky**

Somewhere down below an apartment building in Boston, Massachusetts, a familiar fat orange tabby cat with black stripes was warily walking around, looking nervous. "Today, I'm starting to get a little antsy. Yes, it's another one of those days where any minute, Binky's next victim will be me instead. Fortunately, an expert on how to get rid of annoying people agreed to meet me right here. If you would."

"Thank you very much, Garfield." A white furred Siamese cat with a black head that had pink/purplish eyes and one fang stuck out from his mouth gave a smirk as he came out of the apartment building and approached the cat, before turning to the camera. "Greetings, my name is Bucky B. Katt, and I'm here to give you all the know-hows to get rid of annoying people that won't stop appearing in your life! How is this done, you may ask? With the use of this baby!"

Bucky and Garfield turned to where Bucky was pointing as nearby, an ordinary set of leaves was set in place. Garfield blinked twice before turning to Bucky. "Looks like an ordinary set of leaves to me."

"Ah, but just watch!" Bucky smirked as he walked over to the leaves. "Me, oh my, what a nice bunch of leaves! I'm going to hop in them, and I hope nobody jumps in in an attempt to ruin my leaves and/or scare me half to death!"

Garfield smirked as he heard the familiar footsteps of a nearby clown running nearby. And sure enough, a familiar clown in a green suit with purple spots, a party hat, a painted face, orange hair and green shoes jumped out in excitement as he landed squarely on the leaves, ready to scream.

"HEEEEEE-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Garfield and Bucky just watched casually as Binky was launched in the air by a hidden catapult that the leaves had covered as the clown flew up into the air and landed squarely on a tuba that had been set up not too far away from here. In fact, there was a line of tubas around as the clown was trying to get himself unstuck.

Garfield's eyes widened as he turned to the cat. "Wow, that's truly an amazing trick!"

"Well, thank you, Garfield." Bucky smiled as he took the orange cat aside as they were talking. As they did so, they didn't notice a brown furred dog known as Satchel walking out as he waved.

"Hi, Bucky!" Satchel waved as he unknowingly stepped on the catapult. The dog screamed as he went up in the air and landed squarely in another tuba, next to the struggling Binky the Clown.

"I call it the 'Pest B-Gone'! You have annoying people you want to get rid of? Just stand next to this pile of leaves and expect them to go across and... FLING! The annoying person gets flown into the air and gets stuck in a tuba!" Bucky smirked.

"And where do you get the catapult and tuba?" Garfield asked.

"It's very simple. Just order from the great store called 'Orange's Products'! They'll have the necessary tools you'll need!" Bucky smiled as he gave a thumbs up.

"Wow! But what if we don't have enough tubas?" Garfield asked as someone else walked out of the apartment, noticing the oblivious cats talking with each other.

"Bucky, there you are! What are you doing ou-" Rob Wilco started to ask before unknowingly stepping on the catapult, flinging him up in the air.

"No sweat! If there's no tubas to get stuck in, you can always try other items!" Bucky smiled. "Like a cactus!"

Rob screamed as he fell down on a cactus that was next to the tubas the clown and the dog were stuck as his face landed on it. "YOW!"

"...or a pitcher of lemonade!" Bucky grinned as Rob grabbed the pitcher of lemonade next to the cactus and spilt it on his face, only to make him scream in pain. "...or, in case that doesn't tickle your fancy... we hire the big guns..."

Rob groaned as he stumbled around before running into a fat woman who was applying her lipstick. Rob unknowingly touched her back as the girl gasped.

"YOU PERVERT!" The girl screeched as she slapped Rob in the face before the man fell on the ground.

"Ugh... Bucky, you're... you're grounded!" Rob narrowed his eyes before fainting.

However, Bucky and Garfield didn't notice as Garfield grinned. "Hey, mind I take that home with me? Maybe I can use it on Odie... or Nermal… or maybe even the Buddy Bears!"

"Eh, sure, go for it. I've been trying to get Rob and Satchel to get on this pile of leaves for months now, but they never do that." Bucky said. "So yeah, take it home with you."

"Thanks!" Garfield smiled as he motioned to the camerapeople following him to move the catapult. "Thanks for all the help, Bucky!"

"Any time!" Bucky smiled as he watched Garfield get on the edge of the catapult, watching the others leave. Bucky paused as he gave a nod, as he turned around, still oblivious of the stuck Satchel and unconscious Rob next to him. "I wonder if Rob has my tuna ready..."

As Bucky said that, he went inside the house as Satchel was screaming for help from inside the tuba. And it wouldn't be until an hour or so later that Satchel finally got out of the tuba, followed not too long after by getting Rob up that they would go inside and see Bucky running around, having quite the bone to pick with him.

As for Binky himself, even though he did not succeed in doing his screaming today, there was always another day...

* * *

Well, that was the first time Binky failed to scare anybody. But anyway, that's the end of this 'Screaming With Binky' short! How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions for more Screaming with Binkys, whether it be a show to have Binky crossover with OR solo ones, leave it in the reviews or PM me! Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize away!


End file.
